Final Fantasy 7:Exodus Part One:Return of a Tyrant
by Zero2
Summary: This is the first Part of my first ff7 fic. I know it ends abruptly but I've been diing to get it up on ff.net PLEASE REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD ITS A BETTER REVIEW THAN NOTHING


Final Fantasy VII

A New Dark

Rich saw the explosion over Midgar even though he was in the ocean near Junon. He had been floating on the same piece of wood for seven days now eating rations and drinking sea water. Weapon's attack killed most of the unit that he was in and sent the rest of them into a fishless sea. He still had his trusty machinegun and his lucky summon materia, Minotaur. He also had his bolt and cure materias too. He looked up to see Meteor explode into five large chunks which spread out across the planet. One large chunk landed fifty feet away from him in the water with a huge splash.

Cid almost fell off the Highwind's side when he saw Meteor explode above Midgar. "Oh, %^#*! A chunk's headin' straight for us. Shit!" Cid screamed for the crew to evade the large chunk of Meteor that was flying toward them. Cloud held on to Tifa and the railing so that she wouldn't fall over the top.

On the mountain above the Mythril Mines a dark figure from Cloud's past looked out upon the vast land before him. The figure let out a small chuckle for he knew what would happen next.

The Highwind flew toward the east because Corel was where Reeve brought Marlene and Elmyra. As the airship was flying over Junon, Vincent saw something big explode underwater. Suddenly an tall humanoid figure shot out of the water and almost smashed right into the large airship. "What the Hell was that?" Barret yelled. "Hey look over there!" Vincent yelled as he saw a person being thrown around in the waves. "Is that a person?" Red13 asked. The Highwind lowered toward the ocean and Cid threw a ladder out, knowing it was a Shinra troop he just couldn't let the guy die out there in the cold ocean. The soldier climbed up into the airship and collapsed in front of Cid.

Rich woke up on a small bed and was surrounded by a ragtag looking group of people, wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was climbing a ladder and collapsing when he got to the top. He looked at the room around him and noticed that it was the Highwind, which meant that these people were AVALANCHE. "Why didn't you kill me?" He managed to say. A girl wearing a tight white tank-top and a black miniskirt spoke out "Because we couldn't just let you drown and besides you look like you feel betrayed by Shinra." Rich did feel betrayed but was wondering how they even saw him at the speed this thing went. They all silently left the room and he laid back down to think. After a few minutes he sat up and began to do some alterations on his uniform. He found some plain black pants and put them on along with removing his shirt. "Too damn tight anyway!" He said to himself. when he was finished he wore just the chest plate some, black pants, and his boots and gloves.

As the Highwind landed two young kids probably around sixteen came out to see what was going on. They weren't from Corel, and they stuck out like sore thumbs there. The young man was from Kalm and the young woman was from Mideel. "Jeeze can you believe that they survived long enough to save the world Kiley?" The young man asked. "No I can't, Jason, but this has nothing to do with our problems with Shinra." The young woman said. The young man had light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and green pants. The girl was beautiful by many standards. She had long golden blonde hair and her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a tight black tank-top and tight black shorts, which accented all of her womanly curves. On her back hung a large shiny sword. Jason held a long spear at his side and watched as the group of people exited the Airship. One person caught Kiley's eye more than any of the others. He was wearing a Shinra soldiers upper body armor and had finely toned muscles on his arms. His hair was black and wildly spiked, and his eyes were a light shade of green. He followed the others until he saw the two watching them.

Rich told Cloud about the two people eyeing the ship as soon as he saw them but Cloud didn't seem to care. Cait-Sith walked over to where Reeve was standing holding a pistol. "There's a problem with the remnants of Shinra and the Turks." Reeve said bluntly. "When you were all in the crater Rufus appeared again and brought what was left of his men, which as you know is a large bit of soldiers and SOLDIER troops, and are out searching for us." Cloud looked over to Reeve and was about to say something when there was a scream and several shouts.

Rufus Shinra finally found them and he wasn't going to go easy on them. His troops began firing at the small group known as AVALANCHE causing them to retaliate. "So they want to play rough huh? Burn the village. NOW!!" Rufus ordered. As his troops began casting Fire-Three from the mountains AVALANCHE guided everyone to the Highwind with their belongings. The pilot and his crew took off as soon as the villagers were onboard and the rest of AVALANCHE ran up the hillside toward his troops. This was going to be good.

Cloud Strife took point casting Bolt-Three-All on the Shinra soldiers. Not very many of them were taken down by the spell and those who were left ran forward firing. The battle was being fought in the burning town and Cloud didn't think they'd survive the battle. Barret, Vincent, and Rich were running low on ammo and ULTIMA was knocked from Cloud's hand. The member of SOLDIER standing above Cloud was about to drive his sword into Cloud's head when suddenly Cloud saw a beam of green iridescent light hit the SOLDIER First Class and he was incinerated. Cloud stood up to see the Shinra soldiers running away and couldn't believe they had won.

Rufus saw the five large beings heading toward the burning Corel and ordered a retreat of his troops. "I know we were winning Heiddeger but those five creatures will annihilate AVALANCHE." Rufus saw that Heiddeger was unfazed by what he said and continued punching the wall. Scarlet walked in saying something about turning on the satellite feed and AVALANCHE losing to "big things".

Vincent Valentine was the first to see the strange creatures flying towards them and alerted everyone of this new threat. "Vincent, Barret, and Rich'll shoot those things with everything they've got while the rest of us"ll cast all the spells we can." Cloud no sooner finished saying this when the ones who had cast the spell{which happened to be ULTIMA-Three}showed up to assist. They were the ones Rich told Cloud about, Vincent realized. One of the creatures spoke up when it was finished landing. "We are the Five Warriors of Meteor and you are dust. Dark-Beam!" the creature yelled as it fired a beam of pure darkness at the group. "Light-Shield" the young man yelled as a wall of pure light rose up in front of them. "We don't have much time lets go"

Rich summoned Minotaur at the beginning of the battle which lightly injured all of the Meteor Warriors. Each retaliated by attacking a certain person. Barret went down first from a blow from the red one and the white one. The black one missed when it attacked Red13 and the green one smashed Yuffie into unconsciousness with its Green-Ember attack. The blue one hit Cloud hard enough for Cloud to retaliate with Omni-Slash. Cloud began hacking at the blue one causing it to become mortally wounded and he gave one last powerful falling slash finishing it off.

From the Highwind Cid saw the whole battle and could feel his anger rising watching two of his comrades fall at the hands of these beasts. Cid began to bark orders "Fire all missiles now!!! Do ya dumb-asses understand? Oops sorry lost my temper." He ran to the top readied his spear and dove spear first into one of the creatures causing the green one to become distracted and Rich finished it off with his Burning-History limit break. Cait-Sith and Red13 were taking on the red one and doing quite well considering these things were stronger than Emerald Weapon. Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent{who was now Chaos} were taking on the white one protecting Cid's unconscious body. The three newer members were handling the black one with great difficulty, using Life-Two every so often.

After hours of fighting the Warriors of Meteor were destroyed and Cloud was in his quarters with Tifa. He was still pondering what the black Meteor-Warrior said as it died. The words hung in his mind 'This isn't the last time we'll meet as long as the chosen one still lives.' "What the Hell does it mean?" Cloud muttered.

__

"Cloud. Cloud. Do you remember ME?" Clod rose up in his bed at the strange dream. He could have sworn Zack was just calling him. 


End file.
